A Dragon's Tale
by Tarn
Summary: Destiny is a funny thing. One second you may think you have fulfilled it, the next, you realize that destiny is far reaching, and your true destiny never ends, as your legacy never ends...


Untitled PR Story

**A Dragon's Tale**

**Lee Burton 2001**

Destiny is a funny thing. One second you may think you have fulfilled it, the next, you realize that destiny is far reaching, and your true destiny never ends, as your legacy never ends…

"Work on the new NASADA launch tower in the harbor district of Angel Grove, California reached a standstill today as construction crews uncovered a long since forgotten relic not seen since the late 1990's." The newscaster on the view screen at the Silver Hills Retirement Home explained, which seemed to catch the attention of one elderly man, who called out to the automated screen. "Volume up 20 percent."

_" The once famous DragonZord was a tool of the Power Rangers in the mid 90's but had fallen into disuse after an apparent change in ranks within the Rangers, heralding the way for new battle machines. Despite it's historical importance, the weight and mass of the craft is hindering work, and NASADA officials may have to blast to remove the obstruction."_

_ _

89-year-old Thomas Oliver nearly swallowed his own tongue at what he had just heard, and stood up as best as his legs would allow. They had uncovered the hiding place of his old friend, the DragonZord, and they intended to destroy it.

"They can't do this!" Thomas exclaimed, attracting the attention of Julia, one of the elderly women who also resided in the home. "Do what Tom?"

"Oh, Julia, nothing…" Tom replied, still in an obvious daze.

"You lived in Angel Grove years ago, didn't you?" Julia asked, to which Thomas simply nodded, still staring at the image on the screen of his still partially submerged old friend, surrounded in scaffolding, where workers had been trying to figure out what to do with it.

"I thought all the Power Rangers and their machines vanished after that weird wave. Guess not." Julia commented offhandedly, making Tom cringe at the memory of that fateful day.

Flashback 

_ _

_"Tommy! Three on your back!" Jason Scott cried as they fought off wave after wave of the Cogs, Z-putties, and Quantrons. Tommy performed a spinning kick, knocking back more of them, but there were countless numbers of them._

_ _

_"We have no choice Jase! We have to do it!" Tommy shouted, waiting for a reply from his friend before they risked their necks even further to help defend their hometown._

_ _

_"Zordon said it could kill us, but at this point… IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason said, a golden morpher appearing in his right hand. A similar device appeared in Tommy's hand, and they held the devices out and called upon their damaged powers._

_ _

_"TigerZord!" Tommy cried out, writhing in pain his damaged power coin attempted to create a connection to the Morphin grid, but instead, tapped right into his life force._

_ _

_"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason did the same, feeling the same pain as the red armor struggled to form itself around his body._

_ _

_The two teens, replaced by their armored counterparts, jumped into the fray, knowing what they were doing might cut their lives short, but knowing they had to do it, For their friends, their families, for Angel Grove._

_ _

_The fight carried on, more intense than before, but the sheer numbers were taking their toll and the armor that protected them began to wane, and Jason began to feel a fire run through his body, no doubt caused by his exposure to the Gold Powers, but he had no time to concern himself with that as there were more enemies to defeat._

_ _

_Soon enough, however, the fight screeched to a halt, and the two watched on as a golden wave of light headed for them. Expecting the worst, they braced themselves, but instead found themselves on their knees as the wave passed, evaporating their opposition into piles of dust, but also removing their ranger outfits in a similar manner._

_ _

_Jason managed to cough out "Zordon… thank you." Before collapsing under the stress of overloaded powers, and physical wear._

_ _

_Tommy felt a tear come to his eye, knowing nothing would ever be the same._

_ _

The two had learned of Zordon's sacrifice as soon as the wave passed through them, they knew exactly what had occurred and why he did it. However, things were not as good for Jason, morphing that final time had given him a heart attack, and while he recovered, it affected his life greatly.

Jason's dreams of teaching the martial arts vanished, but he survived and managed the Golden Coin Dojo with his wife Emily, and together they produced two children, and lived productive happy lives until cancer ended Emily's life and Jason passed away later that day. It was only a year ago.

"I have to go back." Tom muttered as he watched the screen, "I have to see it one more time." And without a word, he turned from the screen and went to find the telephone. He had one last thing to do. Tom knew his end was drawing near; his many connections with the Morphin Grid have left him with a latent feeling that his life force was draining away.

Not that he had leaded a bad life; he had two sons, five grandchildren, and 8 great-grandchildren. His wife Kat had passed away a few years ago after a bad fall. Tom knew he had nearly fulfilled his destiny and that his eternal rest would be his reward, but he had to see the DragonZord one last time before it too went for its eternal sleep.

Two days later… 

"Are you sure Grandpa Tom? I can get them to clear the leave, but are you up to it?" 20-year-old James Oliver asked, a little unsure about taking his ailing grandfather that far.

"It's just something I have to do."

"Does this have something to do with that thing they dug up in the harbor?" James asked, knowing that Tom was a teenager back when it was used.

"Um, no. Why would you think that?" This line of questioning got Tom a little nervous, even now he attempted to hide his identity as a former ranger.

"Just a hunch." James shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways, can we go now? I'm not getting any younger you know." Tom joked

"Sure thing, lemme just go and sign you out." James said before heading off to a nurse's station.

While James was signing paperwork, Tom pulled a fairly large coin from his pocket and looked at it wistfully, "Soon my friend…"

Angel Grove, CA 

"Things sure have changed around here since I left." Tom noted as they drove through town, many landmarks that he remembered were now nothing but a memory. Ernie's old Juice Bar was long gone, replaced by an office building, and the high school had been removed as well, since learning was all performed over computers now.

"I remember seeing your photos, it was quaint back then, now it's just another sign of the new economic revolution that is wiping away anything not efficient, it's sad really." James said, maintaining his gaze on the road.

"Pull over here James." Tom said, and James complied, pulling the car off the road and watching as Tom got out of the car and approached the old cemetery, the one place untouched by time. James sighed, and decided to follow his grandfather.

Tom continued without pause, knowing exactly what he was looking for. He weaved his way through the gravestones, finally coming up to what he was looking for.

_ _

Here lies William Cranston 

_Born: April 1, 1978 Died: August 5, 2055_

_Loving father, husband, and friend._

Seek the Wolf within thy self.

Tom looked at the gravestone for a few minutes before choosing to speak, "I'm back Billy. I know it's been a while, but we're not as young as we used to be, huh? Anyhow, I have this feeling that I'll see you and the others soon, but first I have to see him one last time before they destroy it. It's amazing, it's the only thing left besides us of the old Rangers. Soon, we will be nothing but a blurb in a history book."

Little did Tom realize, his grandson had managed to quietly approach, and heard the entire conversation with his dead friend. James coughed to make his presence known, a smile on his face, showing that he had indeed heard the conversation.

Tom sighed, and decided to tell him the truth. "Well, it seems you've found me out. I'm not as observant as I used to be it seems. Anyway, yes, I was a Power Ranger back in the 1990s, and you might be surprised to know, a lot of us were Rangers, myself, your grandmother, Billy here was a Ranger too, his wife Kim, Adam, Rocky, and even Zack."

"I knew it." James said quietly, "I knew there was something special, your stories describing the past were just too vivid to not have been in the thick of it."

"I was the Green Dragon Morphin Ranger," Tom paused, pulling the Power coin from his pocket and showing it to James. "This was my transformation device, and I may as well tell you that the reason I wanted to come back was that the mecha they found in the harbor, was my own personal Zord."

"I just... wanted to see it one last time before I died. I hope you understand this and will take me to the harbor." Tom pleaded with James, who was trying to absorb all of what he had learned.

"Wow. Sure thing. I would be honored…"

"Bah, it's just two old friends reuniting, nothing more. It's not like we were all that important." Tom was still very modest about his role in the planet's overall defense.

"Come on Grandpa Tom, if it weren't for you and the others, we would have been overrun years ago. Now look at the world, sure it's not perfect, but we are free." James said with admiration.

"Well, how about we head down to the harbor. My legs are getting weak." Tom said, heading back towards the car.

James shook his head in amazement at the new revelation about his family history, and followed Tom back to the car and with a new respect for his grandfather they drove off towards the harbor.

**Angel Grove Harbor**

The silver car pulled up to the edge of the harbor, where a great deal of construction scaffolds and boats scurried around, preparing for the clearing of the once mighty robot.

Tom rose from the vehicle with a groan, and walked without a word towards the docks. James simply followed without a word, knowing that this was what Tom wanted. However, it wasn't long before they were met by one of the foremen, who didn't seem too happy to see them.

"Hey, old man! You can't come down here, you're going to get yourself killed!" The portly man called out as Tom silently walked past huge machines working on portions of the construct.

James approached the foreman as Tom continued to walk, "Sir, my grandfather here wanted to see the harbor from the edge of the docks one last time before he passes on, could you grant a dying man his wish please? I'll give you fifty credits if you don't question it.

The man looked around, as if to make sure no one was looking, "Sure, just watch the old timer, it's not safe down here. We're going to blast that huge hunk a junk out in the harbor."

James paid the man off and approached his grandfather, who stood silent at the edge, looking out at his partially submerged Zord.

"It's incredible. I can't believe they're going to destroy it." James said in amazement, taking in the sight of the enormous fighting machine.

Tom seemed to shiver, then pulled from his pocket the coin that he had shown James earlier. James felt the wind off the harbor pick up and could swear that the gusts were playing a tune as it rushed around them, sounding very much like a flute.

Tom looked down at the coin in his hand, which had taken on a green glow, glanced over at his grandson, who looked at him inquisitively, and then smiled as they vanished in a green flash of light.

**DragonZord cockpit**

Two green flashes of light brilliantly lit the darkened cockpit before it solidified into two human forms.

"Oh my god!" James shouted, shocked by his sudden change of location. "What the hell happened, where are we?!"

"Relax James," Tom said with a laugh, "We're inside the DragonZord, he knows I'm here. You will be safe here."

"We're what?! How?!"

"He must have some internal power left, and it locked onto the old power coin." Tom mused, approaching the main control chair. It beckoned him to sit down, so he did.

The moment Tom seated himself, something miraculous happened, all of the lighting and control panels in the Zord sprung to life, seeming to resurrect itself from a long slumber.

"Welcome back Thomas, and greetings James" seemed to emanate from the walls, further shocking James, who had leaned against a support.

"Who are you?!"

"I am the essence of the DragonZord. I have long awaited the day that my master would return to bring us to our final rest." The mecha explained.

"What do you mean final rest?" James cried out in shock, looking to his grandfather, "Tom? What does it mean by final rest?!"

"It means exactly what it sounds like. My time on this planet has drawn to an end, and I am going to deliver the DragonZord and myself to the sea." Tom explained, far more calm than James felt he should be.

"No! You can't do that, what about everyone else? Don't they deserve to know?" James protested, to which Tommy shook his head with a grin.

"That my boy is why I brought you here." Tom said with a continued grin. "I am entrusting you with all of the legacy and information of the Power Rangers. I trust that you will ensure that we are never forgotten."

James nearly choked at what was being asked of him.

Tom pulled a small memory card from a slot in the DrazonZord's console and handed it to James. "This contains all of the history, statistics, schematics for all our equipment, and various other information about all of the Power Rangers."

"And once I set things in motion here, I will entrust you with the last intact Power Coin. Carry it with care, as it may one day be needed again." Tom continued, not wanting to give his grandson a chance to argue.

James blinked a few times and swallowed hard before making his response. "Wow, Grandpa Tom, I'm honored that you trust me enough to do all of this. I would love to, but what do I tell the others?"

"Tell them I fulfilled my destiny." Tom said simply, before holding up the coin without another word. It took on a bright green glow, and energy seemed to arc from the cockpit into the coin.

"By the powers of the Morphin Grid and all those before me, ITS MORHPIN TIME" Tom spoke, which became a shout as he jumped to his feet as the green glow enveloped him, and the light became unbearable to look at, and James turned away.

Once the light had subsided, the Green Morphin Power Ranger had replaced Tom. James was in total shock at what he had just seen, but managed to approach his spandex clad grandfather, who seemed much taller and more built that he was naturally.

Tom turned to face his grandson, and unlatched the helmet, revealing that under the helmet, he was once again young. "This is who I am James, and I want you to never forget this moment. Tell this story to your children, and make sure they tell their children."

"Thanks Grandpa." James felt tears welling in his eyes, knowing this was it.

"I love you." James squeaked pulling the Green Ranger into a hug. Tom pulled the coin from the buckle on his belt and pressed it into his grandson's hand.

"I love you too, and make sure you tell everyone that I love them too. May the power protect you always." Tom said, pressing a few buttons on the console

"I will…" James said, but couldn't say anything further, as he vanished into a green flash of light.

"Alright old buddy, this is it." Tommy sat back down in the chair, and took to the controls like he had done so many years ago.

**Angel Grove Harbor**

In a similar flash of light to how he had vanished, James reappeared in a blink of light, and once he re-adjusted to his surroundings, turned to watch the DragonZord. Little did he realize, the foreman had seen him vanish along with his grandfather, and saw him reappear alone.

"Hey KID!" the overweight foreman shouted as he ran as best he could to his side.

"How did you vanish like that? Where is the old man?" The foreman questioned, dying to find out how they vanished and where they went.

"He's right there" James said, pointing out at the DragonZord, which suddenly sprung to life, standing up, shaking off the various scaffoldings that had been built around it.

The foreman dropped the radio which he had been carrying as he watched the enormous mecha spring to life. He was totally without words.

The huge mecha finished shaking off its encasing, and let out a mechanical cry that hadn't been heard in Angel Grove in over sixty five years. All eyes within viewing distance of the mecha had stopped what they were doing to watch the DragonZord spring to life, turn around, and walk deeper into the sea, vanishing from sight for the last time.

"Goodbye Grandpa Tom. May the power protect you." James said only loud enough for the foreman to hear.

"Your gramps was a Ranger I take it?" The portly man asked with a proud smile on his face.

"He sure was…" James said turning from the harbor and heading back towards his car, because he had a job to do, and a history to preserve.

**Inside the DragonZord**

"Here we go old friend. Soon we will be at rest." Tommy assured the Zord as they walked across the sea floor towards the Mariana trench, their final destination.

"It will be good to see Zordon and Ninjor again." The Zord mused, not having seen his creators since the beginning.

"That it will." Tommy agreed as they approached the edge of the trench and stopped their process.

"Well, this is it DragonZord. It has been an honor knowing and fighting alongside you."

"I share similar sentiments Tommy, you have been an honorable warrior, worthy of the title Power Ranger."

"Thank you…" Tommy said as they drifted down into the trench, where Tommy pulled a switch on the console, and closed his once again aged eyes, a smile on his face.

**Mariana Trench**

The mighty Zord began its descent into the watery depths; headed for a watery grave that nothing could return from. About half way down, the hull of the Zord gave way, and a blast shook the trench, and after it settled, a field of debris continued its descent towards eternity.

**Finding one's destiny it seems is only the beginning, fulfilling your destiny in life is simply a continuation, and your destiny lies in the unknown, as your legacy lives on in the hearts of those who share your ideals**

**The end?**


End file.
